


WHAT DOES IT DO

by SeCrFiDr (orphan_account)



Series: My brain left [1]
Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plasma Ball, THATS KINDA IMPORTANT, based on a video, cause why not, gay af, have fun, hurt comfort, i prompted myself, its called 'kissing a plasma ball', m'lady, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: So I was watching PhilThen I came across this:https://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=2cbfct6da#/watch?v=AkeAAKj9lLkFloofyEnjoy





	

"...thank you for watching, and I will see you next week." Phil said, reaching out to shut the camera off. He sighed, leaning back. Now what? He didn't really feel like editing right now, and he did make the video two days early.

Whatever. He had to tell Dan he could come upstairs. Wait... PHIL HADN'T INVITED DAN UP HERE. HOW DID HE COME UP. WHY. 

Ugh. That's Dan for you. Phil stands up and heads downstairs.

A few minutes later, they walk in Phil's room and sit on his colorful bed.

"Now what?" Dan asks while fixing his fringe in the reflection of the camera lens.

"Um... we could watch some videos on my laptop?" Phil shrugs, tilting his head.

"Sure." Dan says, and Phil runs to the kitchen to grab his laptop. He picks it up and runs back, almost tripping on the way.

When he returns, he notices that Dan has got the blindfold out.

"What's that for?" Phil asks.

"I thought someone could choose a video, then the other person has to guess who it is." Dan says hesitantly.

"Um... Sure! Why not? Phil responds, sitting next to Dan. "Are we filming it?"

"Nah. Let's do it for fun."

~.-.~

"Dan? Are you done?" Phil said, looking at Dan, who is sprawled out on Phil's lap. "Dan?" Phil smiles when Dan starts to snore. 

Cute.

Wait. What. No. Phil does not have a crush on Dan. Really. He thinks. Maybe. OKAY HE DOES. It wasn't his fault, Dan was just too cute! Especially after they moved in together. He knew Dan was bi, but Dan didn't know Phil was to. And Phil never going to let Dan find out.

Well... maybe just one kiss.

Phil leaned down, blushing furiously, and gave Dan a quick peck on his forehead.

"Phil?"

Phil froze, and looked down to see a blushing Dan staring at him.

Phil slowly slid of the bed and walked to a corner, then curled into a ball.

"Phil, what?" He could hear Dan's voice coming closer.

Whimpering, he curled tighter.

He heard soft footsteps from behind.

~.|.~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want notes.  
> JK tell me if there is any errors in grammar or I WILL FIND YOU OKAY not really but STILL. STILLLLLLL.
> 
>  
> 
> M'lady


End file.
